Home Is Where The Hurt Is
by bury me among the ashes
Summary: Contrary to popular belief Hinata doesn't wear a jacket to carry on a tradition the real reasoning much deeper than many will ever know. VERY ANGSTY!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Warning: Contains a lot of Hinata angst and is in some parts very graphic! Extremely OOC!**

Hinata Hyuga dreaded going home, though she knew she had no other choice. Her father always said she was a disgrace to the Hyuga clan, and because of that she needed to be punished. She was pretty sure that over the years he found administering that punishment more and more enjoyable. She took a few shaky breaths as she entered the main house, she knew they were precious. For when her father started something, he stopped for nothing. It never took too long for her voice to become hoarse from crying, and her throat bloody from screaming, she knew it would be a long time until she could breathe properly again, so she took advantage of being able to do so.

"Daughter, how good to see you, come and see me." Hiashi called from his private bedroom.

Hinata obeyed, "Of course father." She replied, hoping she didn't sound too forced.

"Please, lay down on the bed." Her father said all too sweetly as he closed the door behind her.

He then proceeded removing her clothes, leaving her in only her bra and underwear. "You've been busy Hinata, I haven't done this in a while, with all your going on missions." He said removing his belt without hesitating to add rather coldly, "And probably screwing them up."

Hinata winced at her fathers harsh yet familiar words, and let out a yelp as the belt made contact with her pale form.

"Weak." Her father spat at her coldly.

The belt met her again, this time biting into her flesh, tearing her skin where there was still a huge bruise from the last little session with her father. Another and she muffled her cry, a few more to the same spot and not an inch of skin was untouched.

"You're quiet tonight." Her father said all too sweetly.

He got into his closet and pulled something out Hinata was unable to see in her current position, but as her father brought it down it sang out into the silence and there was no doubt in her mind what he'd chosen.

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK! The cane slammed into and rebounded off her bare skin, pain causing her body to naturally jerk upwards, leaving her father a new more vulnerable target.

"Having fun yet my sweet?" Asked her father's menacing voice.

Hinata gritted her teeth as the cane ripped open the skin on her bum and thighs. CRACK! Hinata could feel the flesh of her all too bony thighs split, the damage from previous beatings wasn't fully healed which is why Hinata figured the flesh was so easily destroyed. CRACK! Hinata's shrill scream echoed throughout the room as the bamboo rod cut into her muscle.

"That's more like it, sing to be, be musical tonight, you're a caged bird just like your cousin, you'll always be my captor, now, entertain me." Her father spat sadistically as he once again raised the cane.

It made contact with her back and forearms countless times, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK! She breathed through a painful spasm as her father struck nerve in her arms and once again in her back, blood soaking his bedding.

"How interesting." Her father mused as he raised his weapon yet again.

"Father please… forgive me." Hinata cried out as he struck her again, blood spraying his sheets.

Hinata was sobbing freely now, spasms coming on full force, they were becoming hard to control which would only make her father and this beating more ruthless.

"Father please." Hinata whispered struggling to breathe.

She arched her back as the cane came down on her again, her limp body falling slowly off the bed.

"Father… why?" Hinata managed to ask before coughs overcame her, and blood poured now from her mouth.

"I never repeat myself daughter, we've bee through this already." Her father growled grabbing the small frail girl by her hair and dragging her up to full height.

It was never Neji that nearly killed Hinata in the Chunin exams; it was a disaster waiting to happen. Her father had sick, twisted ways of showing her he would always own her, always dominate her. Her going into cardiac arrest and her slow recovery afterwards was to be expected though Neji had contributed to it, her father was the ultimate culprit. He'd released a special kind of chakra into her at a very young age that wrapped around her heart, and caused uncontrollable spasms of the muscles. Slowly it would kill her, but no one had any way of knowing this. Even the medics treating her thought both her internal and external injuries came from her relentless battle with Neji, but they couldn't have been more wrong.

"Feeling dizzy yet?" Her father asked his breath hot on her face.

It was now she was sure he'd been drinking again, "What's it to you?" Hinata asked daringly.

"Such strong words for such a weak little girl." Her father spat throwing Hinata into the wall, "Get cleaned up and out of my sight." He growled.

Hinata scrambled to her feet and got in a hot shower, then put on her pajamas long pants and sleeves as usual, though the temperature had almost reached ninety. It was the next morning when her father called to her yet again; she came to him after changing into her regular clothes.

"Sit down." He ordered, and Hinata took her usual seat on the floor, wincing as she did so, sitting was always uncomfortable for a while after such a beating.

Her father got down mere inches away from her face, and uttered words no human ever should, "If you breathe a word about this to anyone, you won't live to see the next sunrise, I'll make sure you're dead, do I make myself crystal clear?" He asked her evilly.

"Don't you see father I've already died." Came Hinata's soft reply, and with that she got up and left.

"GET BACK HERE! I didn't tell you, you could leave!" Her father roared.

Hinata walked on, not really caring if he killed her right then and there, she figured she was close to doing it herself anyway, she merely rubbed at her arms and winced at the pain in her back, legs and butt. For sliced deeply into them from the countless times her father had personally engraved it, was the letter H. H for Hinata, H for horrible, H for hopeless, and H for his. But she was no longer his, she was forever her own person, dead or alive, she answered to no one but herself.

"Here we go again." Hinata whispered to herself tugging her jacket tighter around her.

It's a cruel world, the ninja world, with cruel ways, and cruel people, the faint at heart can't handle it, and everyone knows that. So when Hinata took her own life not even a week later, they blamed her kindheartedness and said merely she was not cut out for the life of a ninja she was forced to pursue. No one bothered to investigate the cause of her death any further, not because they didn't care, but because they thought nothing of it. If they'd only taken the time to think twice, Hiashi would've been in a situation where he could no longer hurt anyone ever again, but because everyone neglected to look into things, his cruelty so inhumane endured. His next victim, none other than Hinabi, who'd since inherited Hinata's jacket.


End file.
